


Letum non omnia finit

by coviello



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coviello/pseuds/coviello
Summary: Джонни остался в Аду... Не такого конца Вогель ждал у этой истории.





	Letum non omnia finit

Джонни стоял перед богом и думал: "Ну что за дерьмо-то?"  
Где-то там, за райскими вратами его ждала Иш, вероятно ласково улыбаясь и протягивая к любимому свои изящные ручки. Гэт, вопреки романтическим историям, напрочь забыл её прикосновения. Её запах. Он даже слабо помнил её лицо, и теперь она была для него кем-то сродни ангелу. Как бы ему ни хотелось сделать шаг вперед, он не смел. Войти в рай, значит навеки отречься от Босса, от Святых и от всей своей предыдущей жизни, и это было самое жестокое предательство, которое Джонни только мог себе представить.  
\- Ну... - протянул он, глядя на - Бога? смешно, твою же мать! - свет перед собой, - После всего, что я сделал, я просто не могу оставить Ад на эту крысу Вогеля, ты же понимаешь, Боже?..  
Брови Гэта многозначительно поднялись вверх, и ему даже показалось, что он слышит полный облегчения вздох из глубины света.  
\- Иди... - Бог словно немного помялся, прежде чем продолжить, - Иди, сы... Джонни Гэт. Ты справишься с этим лучше Сатаны.  
Спустя секунду Джонни приземлился на задницу прямо посреди дворца Сатаны. Ни поверженного рогатого, ни Кинзи с душой Босса, ни Иезавель там уже не было, лишь многочисленные демоны, сбившиеся в разномастные кучки. толпились вокруг.  
\- Ну что, повеселимся. сучата? - ухмыльнулся Гэт, поднимаясь ловким прыжком и поднимая с пола свой дробовик. Казалось, весь Ад вздрогнул.

***

Сначала Вогель отсиживался в офисе "Ультор", надеясь, что всё это просто затянувшаяся чёртова шутка, но однажды он совершенно случайно увидел, выйдя из офиса, как над ним пролетает, широко раскинув крылья, Джонни Гэт, и понял - пиздец не за горами.  
Пока Гэт спасал своего друга, Дэйн проводил часы в обществе Кинзи, с которой у него установилась взаимная симпатия: Дэйн любил сметливых, а Кинзи любила сложные задачки.  
Каждое появление Гэта в офисе было идентичным: он заваливался в двери кубарем, не сумев красиво приземлиться, весь в крови и ещё какой-то липкой дряни. Поднимаясь с пола у стойки ресепшн, он по-гэтовски дружелюбно скалился в сторону Дэйна и шел восстанавливаться для последующих вылазок. Когда же в объятья Ада бросалась Кинзи, Джонни был хмур и большую часть времени проводил наедине со своим оружием.  
Но теперь все изменилось, это Вогель понимал отлично. С предыдущим главой Ада альянса у него не вышло, как и с главой Святых когда-то. Теперь он надеялся лишь на то, что Джонни не забудет его помощи в спасении Босса, и простит ему пару прошлых земных (ну ладно, не пару, а пару-тройку десятков) грешков и согласится на плодотворное и выгодное (для Дэйна, конечно же) сотрудничество.

***

Когда Вогель прибежал, словно преданный щенок, Джонни лишь удивился - чего, мол, так долго шел? Пробки на адских трассах?  
На что Дэйн побледнел и выдавил, что возможность летать он благородно кое-кому пожертвовал. "Кое-кто" фыркнул и предложил Дэйну выпить.  
\- Раньше ты наглее был, - отметил Джонни, с интересом наблюдая, как кончики волос собеседника окрашиваются в красно-розовый лучами света из огромных окон, - Такой весь мистер-я-не-замечаю-пушку-у-моей-головы. Что случилось, Вогель?  
\- У меня всегда был план, - Дэйну было, очевидно, не так и просто это признать, - Теперь я в смятении. Я помогал тебе, но что теперь тебе стоит отнять все, что я имею?  
\- Решил подкупить меня честностью? - Джонни хохотнул, но как-то сразу посерьезнел, - Если у тебя на уме какая-то херня, то лучше бы тебе поделиться со мной сейчас, потому что ты знаешь, что я могу с тобой сделать. Подключи фантазию, Дэйн.  
\- Я буду работать с тобой. Полное содействие. А ты не будешь лезть в мои дела, - пересохшими от волнения губами протараторил мужчина, подаваясь вперед, - я все ещё знаю об этом месте больше тебя. Тебе невыгодно от меня избавляться.  
Джонни расхохотался теперь уже в голос и с неприятно-громким звуком поставил бокал на стеклянный столик. Дэйн сглотнул и опустил глаза, внимательно разглядывая пролившиеся капли виски, лишь бы не смотреть в безумные глаза Гэта.  
\- Со мной? Невыгодно? - казалось, что Джонни очень весело, но Вогель всеми фибрами пока еще сохранившейся души чувствовал, что это не так, - Возможно.  
Джонни встал, подошел к окну и вздохнул, словно принимал в данный момент какое-то тяжелое решение. Дэйн продолжал смотреть на столешницу, лишь инстинктивно наблюдая за Гэтом периферическим зрением. Вскоре тот кивнул сам себе и отошел от окна, обходя кресло собеседника и останавливаясь сзади. Дэйн выпрямился и уперся затылком куда-то в область живота стоящего позади мужчины. Он уже хотел отстраниться, но Джонни удержал его, лишь слегка положив руку на плечо и потянув назад.  
\- Чего ты дергаешься? Я сделал тебе больно? - голос Гэта был обманчиво тихим, и Дэйн отрицательно мотнул головой, - Хорошо. Сидеть.  
Это прозвучало так... Терпеливо, но вместе с тем и унизительно, что вся шея главы "Ультор" покрылась мурашками. Он невольно втянул голову в плечи. но это не помогло, ибо Джонни не поленился нагнуться к самому его уху.  
\- Ты что-то сказал о том, что будешь работать НА меня и будешь мне верен? Как я могу отказать тебе, Дэйн? Мы же теперь друзья, - на слове "друзья" по телу Вогеля пробежала крупна дрожь. Он не видел лица Джонни, но словно чувствовал, как тот улыбается, - Ты так мне помог, теперь моя очередь быть хорошим другом.  
Его рука на плече Дэйна сжалась крепче, но это все еще было на грани боли. Больше сейчас было страха, чем физических неудобств, а Гэт, словно какой-то чёртов вампир, подпитывался этим страхом.  
Ему нравилось внушать ужас, наблюдать, как бывший враг пытается выровнять дыхание и согласно кивает ему, точно китайский болванчик.  
\- Славно, - он отстранился так же быстро. как и подошел. Теперь Джонни Гэт стоял перед Вогелем и протягивал ему широкую ладонь. Дэйн встал и, выдохнув. отвел на рукопожатие. Словно бы и не было ничего несколько мгновений назад.  
Просто партнеры.

***

\- Если ты ещё раз устроишь подобное без согласования со мной, я отправлю тебя продавать тако, блять! - стоило ли упоминать, что Джонни взбесился, увидев алые всполохи из окна своего кабинета. Горел один из крупнейших небоскребов, а засранец Вогель сидел напротив него и ухмылялся своим наглым ртом.  
Два года Джонни стоически терпел выходки Дэйна, надеясь, что достаточно его припугнул во время их первой встречи, после вступления Гэта в права владения Адом, но теперь он видел, что Дэйн остается Дэйном - пробравшись в его постель, тот окончательно убедился, что Джонни его не убьет, и начал вкачивать ресурсы в "Ультор", делая вид, что так и надо.  
В Адском климате Вогель словно похорошел. Там, где души горели, а асфальт плавился, он просто шел бодрой походкой в своем изысканном костюме с пижонским красным галстуком и улыбался до тошноты белозубо.  
\- Я просто помогаю тебе, - парировал он, что-то там выискивая в кожаном дипломате и шлепая перед Гэтом несколько испещренных мелким почерком листов. Гэту не надо было смотреть на них, чтобы узнать договор, составленный самим Вогелем и подписанный ими обоими, - Ничего запрещенного.  
\- Ты забываешь, что следуя договору я могу тебя пытать. Или отдать в новое шоу Шекспира. Знаешь, там много игл и...  
\- Я помню, не продолжай. - Вогель поморщился и, сжав зубы, добавил, - В следующий раз я с тобой буду советоваться.  
\- В следующий раз ты спросишь у меня разрешения, Дэйн. - усмехнулся Джонни, - Незаменимых людей нет. Ты не настолько хитёр и не настолько хорошо трахаешься, чтобы я за тебя держался.  
Вогель делано-равнодушно пожал плечами и, поднявшись, вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Он ненавидел напоминания о собственной заменимости.

***

Первой Джонни встретил Шонди. Она деловито вошла в его офис, как обычно одетая с иголочки и идеально причесанная. Она выглядела здесь так, какой он её помнил в их последнюю встречу вне космоса, разве что глаза её сияли беззаботностью.  
\- Бронхит? Блять, Шонди, ты серьёзно? - на Гэта напал истерический смех. Он откинул голову на подголовник и смеялся с минуту точно, пока та не засмеялась в ответ.  
\- Херово болеть, когда на корабле нет ни одного медика. - припечатала она. - Я выбрала себе дом. Не откажешь ведь?  
Джонни покачал головой, подмахивая протянутую ему бумагу на владение имуществом.  
\- У вас же была машина времени, - напомнил он только.  
\- Босс её сломал, - закатила она глаза.  
Почему-то Джонни не был удивлен.

***

Босс попал к ним спустя почти пять лет. За делами Ада время летело незаметно, особенно учитывая нестареющее окружение и общество интересных персон вроде Дракулы и Чёрной Бороды.  
Появление друга в глазах Джонни было спонтанным - в прямом смысле. Тот просто шлепнулся из ниоткуда прямо на его стол, разливая чернила (кровь) и сминая стопку приглашений для делегации из Рая - ему не терпелось устроить Кубок Генки, а для этого ему нужен был Миллер, смиренно почивший пару лет назад в симуляции Стиллпорта, не сумев вырваться из кибернетического плена вовремя.  
Много слов старым друзьям не было нужно.  
\- Неплохо ты тут устроился. - Босс оценивающе похлопал по добротной обивке дивана и плюхнулся на него, закидывая ноги на столик, - Ну наконец-то всю херню решать тебе, а не мне. Спасибо, Боже!  
Последнее он крикнул куда-то в сторону окна, через которое открывался прекрасный обзор на кровавое небо.  
Джонни согласно хмыкнул и побарабанил пальцами по столу. Он слышал. как двумя этажами ниже сбито дышит Дэйн. Слух не подвел его, и спустя пару минут дверь его кабинета распахнулась, и на пороге нарисовался Вогель.

***

Все последующие дни Дэйн старательно избегал визитов к главе Ада, отправляя документы ему по адскому факсу и ограничиваясь в общении эсэмесками.  
Но вечно игнорировать требования явиться он все же не мог, потому, как только секретарь доложил ему, что Босс покинул офис Гэта, Дэйн направился туда.  
\- Что за дело не может решиться без моего личного присутствия? - раздраженно спросил он, входя в кабинет. Разумеется, Босс был там, иначе и быть не могло: Джонни практически никогда не звал его, Дэйн сам приходил, предпочитая обговаривать все дела с глазу на глаз.  
Босс притворно-счастливо улыбнулся, разводя руки словно для объятия, но не отрывая своего зада от облюбованного дивана. В его правой руке был тот_самый_пистолет. И они были примерно на _такой же_ высоте.  
\- Дэйн! Отлично выглядишь! - голос Святого прозвучал словно команда телу "прячься!".  
Вогель невольно попятился назад, но сзади была им самим закрытая дверь. Упершись спиной в гладкую древесину, он замер загнанным кроликом. Одно дело - Джонни Гэт, совсем другое - человек. хладнокровно выстреливший ему в лицо когда-то.  
\- Посмотри, старина Вогель до сих пор дрожит при виде меня, - Босс противно осклабился и опустил руки, махнув рукой с пистолетом в сторону места рядом с собой и понизил голос, - Садись, Дэйн. Поболтаем. Я тебя... Поблагодарю.  
Глава "Ультор" бесшумно втянул воздух и сел. Рядом с Гэтом. Расслабленно, словно он находился в собственном офисе. Не в Аду. Словно не было никаких Святых.  
Но это была лишь оболочка, а внутри него все скручивало, и ему всерьез казалось, что он выблюет (может ли мертвого человека стошнить?) собственные внутренности от волнения.

***

\- Он всегда такой... Застегнутый? - голос Босса доносится до Дейна словно сквозь вату. Гэт заставил его сесть на его колено, и это чертовски гадко и унизительно делать перед кем-то. Особенно перед тем, кто однажды убил его, несмотря на мольбы.  
\- Не тогда, когда я его трахаю. - голос Джонни полон одновременно яда и какого-то извращенного тепла. Руки Джонни одновременно везде: гладят его губы, сжимают шею, царапают соски через ткань наглухо застегнутой рубашки. Когда он успел остаться без пиджака. Вогель уже не помнит, - Распаковать его... для тебя?..  
Дэйну хочется возразить, но он не может даже пошевелить губами. Он обдолбан, так охренительно обдолбан, как никогда в жизни. Когда они успели?..  
За ленивыми раздумьями он пропускает и тот момент, когда Джонни ловко подцепляет полоску дэйнова галстука и тянет за неё. Мужчина покорно вскидывает подбородок, позволяя Гэту распутать узел и стянуть алую полосу с шеи. Дышать сразу становится легче, а в глазах пляшут круги.  
"Он душил меня." - понимает Дэйн, но сил возмутиться у него нет. Босс тоже где-то рядом, но его движения слишком быстрые, чтобы за ними следить.  
Босс осторожно заводит руки Вогеля тому за спину, оглаживая пальцами торчащие косточки запястий, и Джонни стягивает их только что снятым с мужчины галстуком. Тот ворчит что-то невнятно, и Босс подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать Дэйна в висок.  
\- Я как всепрощающая божья матерь, - глумливо произносит он, и Джонни фыркает что-то вроде "ну ты загнул, блять". Он больше занят пуговицами на рубашке Дэйна, чем остротами друга.  
\- Давай, - Босс возвращается на диван напротив, а Гэт спускает Вогеля со своего колена на пол перед другом и мотивирующе гладит его шею сзади, - Давай, Дэйн.  
Мужчина сначала не понимает, что от него хотят, но спустя мгновение перед его лицом появляется тот_самый_пистолет. Он не помнил в деталях мгновение своей смерти, но, уже будучи в Аду, смог посмотреть со стороны, как это выглядело - Босс выпустил ему пулю прямо в открытый для очередной мольбы рот.  
Теперь ему кажется что начни он умолять, повторится старый сценарий. Поэтому он просто обхватывает ствол губами, морщась от масляно-горького вкуса оружейной смазки. Ему не впервой сосать, но он никогда еще не делал это с такой угрозой для жизни. разве что, когда впервые решил, что забраться к Гэту в постель - хороший тактический ход.  
\- Я сейчас кончу от одного этого зрелища, - шепотом восторженного ребенка делится с Джонни Босс, и Вогелю хочется сказать, что он, вообще-то, все слышит, но рот его все еще занят.  
Вытащив на несколько секунд пистолет изо рта мужчины, Босс с нескрываемым удовольствием вытирает часть слюны с него о щёку Дэйна и вставляет его обратно, куда глубже, царапая ему нёбо и горло.  
Джонни сзади привычным движением стягивает с него брюки, задевая пряжкой ремня вставший член главы "Ультор", и, не будь тот под действием каких-то веществ, он бы просто сгорел от стыда. Дважды. Но теперь он гортанно стонет, когда Гэт жестко обхватывает его каменный член и грубо дрочит ему, периодически замедляясь.  
\- Ну, хватит. Поработай теперь с этим, - пистолет исчезает изо рта, и в губы Вогеля тычется что-то теплое и горячее. Чёртов член чёртова Босса. "Ты эротических романов начитался, что ли?" - хочется спросить ему, но он лишь покорно открывает рот шире, чтобы спустя миг задохнуться от заполнившего его рот массивного органа.  
Джонни заканчивает стягивать с него оставшуюся помимо рубашки одежду и шлёпает ладонью по внутренней стороне дэйнова бедра, призывая раздвинуть ноги, и , не дождавшись, раздвигает из сам.  
Этот сценарий был тысячи раз ими уже сыгран, разве что ни разу до этого с ними не было главаря Святых. И пистолетов. И руки Дэйна никогда прежде не были туго стянуты его же собственным галстуком.  
\- Тебе нравится, Дэйн? - голос Джонни даже более низок. чем обычно. Он склоняется к его уху и хрипло спрашивает это таким тоном, словно он принес Дэйну пирожных и уточняет, по вкусу ли они ему, - Скажи мне это. Или кивни.  
Мужчина сжимается на члене Гэта и, тихо мыча, кивает. Босс не выдерживает - то ли от вибрации в сокращающемся горле Вогеля. то ли от того, что наконец исполнил свою многолетнюю фантазию - и спускает, крепко держась за светлые пряди и не позволяя Дэйну отстраниться.  
Наконец, Босс отпускает его, возможно чуть грубовато, и откидывается на спинку дивана, продолжая наблюдать за действом из полуприкрытых век.

***

Дэйн теряет сознание где-то между вторым и третьим заходом, когда Гэт и Босс, переместившись уже в покои главы Ада, решают поменяться местами. Забытье настигает его не от боли, а от банальной усталости. И просыпается он совершенно разбитым, но на удивление чистым.  
В поле обозрения никого нет, и Дейн садится на кровати, чувствуя обнаженным задом дурацкую шелковую простынь. На нем лишь рубашка, которую Джонни снимать с него не стал из каких-то своих соображений, а ноги прикрыты курткой Гэта, той самой - трофейной - с оторванным рукавом.  
Дэйну кажется. что у него не болят лишь волосы. да и то, лишь те, которые не попали под загребущую пятерню Босса. Запястья - почти черные от синяков, как и шея. если верить отражению в серебряном бокале, стоящем на тумбе у кровати.  
Он чувствует себя... выебанным? Использованным? Наверное, именно так чувствовали себя его секретарши, которых он трахал при жизни. а потом бросал в отелях.  
Взгляд Дэйна натыкается на небольшую сиреневую коробку, перевязанную белой лентой. Он осторожно распутывает ленту, открывает крышку и невольно закатывает глаза.  
На подушечке-подложке лежит новенький красный галстук и тот_самый_пистолет.  
"Теперь он твой. Можешь убить нас при следующей встрече. Всё равно мы не умрем, LOL. Если захочешь, повторим ;)" - гласит подложенная под пистолет записка.


End file.
